


[带卡]猫狗拟剧论

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 7





	[带卡]猫狗拟剧论

“变成动物了。”五代目纲手姬对带土说。她的秘书静音依然抱着那只叫豚豚的猪，满脸局促地站在她背后。看着纲手一脸不耐烦的样子，带土差点都要以为卡卡西变成了那只猪。

卡卡西出任务的时候不小心中了敌人的秘术，不过带土不太能接受这个说法。卡卡西有他的眼睛，从小就是个天才，怎么会有“不小心”的时候。但他也知道，自从自己回来后，卡卡西变得柔软了许多，锋利的尖角消失不见，取而代之的是不离手的小黄书和总是弯着眼睛的笑脸。他不是不喜欢这样的卡卡西，只是觉得自己把以前的那个弄丢了，心里有点不爽。

“那你们也应该能查到他的查克拉吧？”带土就差拍上纲手的桌子。“问题就在这里，只有你才能让他恢复原样。”纲手叹了口气，用最后一丝耐心对带土解释道。

“为什么是我？”带土还不死心地想问出一个答案，静音不知何时站在了带土身后，用豚豚的鼻子拱了拱他的背。“你快走吧，纲手大人最近被忍界介绍着要去相亲，正对这种话题敏感着呢！”

“她去相亲关卡卡西变成动物什么事？”带土依旧粗神经地抱怨着。静音总算送走了他，转过头来看着依旧眉头紧蹙的纲手，小心翼翼地企图谈到这个话题。“卡卡西也真是够辛苦的啊……”

“谁管他们。”纲手白了她一眼，批文件的力道都大了少许。“要是卡卡西今天之内不以人形状态回来报道，这个月的任务费都别想要了。”

带土漫无目的地在街上走着。卡卡西变成了动物，那他变成了什么呢？他想起他白色的头发，兔子？白猫？绵羊？反正，总不能是街角那条白色的萨摩耶吧——这么无害的狗和卡卡西实在是很不搭，尽管它吐着舌头，眼睛里冒着桃心，带土也熟视无睹地走过去了。

他到底还是个宇智波，只要是宇智波都会喜欢猫。他们会去神社供奉，和猫维持着几千年愉快而和平的交易关系。猫的处世之道也是宇智波的处世之道，他们总是与别人划清界限，不轻信他人，因为一旦付出了信任总会落入粉身碎骨、血肉模糊的悲惨地步。这种悲剧在宇智波的历史上发生过太多次，在猫的历史上也发生过太多次，几乎成了世代相传的禁忌。

所以他可不能抛弃卡卡西了，带土想。不然卡卡西也会碎成一块一块的，毕竟他是花了很大的力气才和他建立起来了宝贵的联系。说来奇怪，那些抛弃猫的人不会想到自己曾经付出的辛劳吗？还是干脆把以前的怨气发泄到了它们身上。还不等他想出这个问题的答案，一只白猫跳上了围墙的上端。白色的毛，左眼处的伤痕，红色的眼睛，就差把“我是卡卡西”几个字写在脑门儿上了。

“卡卡西……？”带土尝试着呼唤猫的名字，而白猫只是不停地在墙上打转，没有要回应他的意思。纲手说只有他才能让卡卡西恢复原样，他试着摸了摸白猫的头，那只猫只是对他喵喵叫了两声，看来纲手也不太清楚这个秘术真正的解法。“说到底还是你不好，为什么会笨到中敌人的秘术啊？笨卡卡！”他抱怨道，伸手扯了下猫的尾巴，白猫完全没有一点人类时的意识，遵照动物本能，很不客气地挠了一下带土的脸。本就有伤疤的半边又填新伤，倒是因为伤疤粗糙了感受不到太多疼痛，于是他只是皱了皱眉，轻车熟路地拎起白猫的后颈，将它拎回了家。

“你先吃点东西吧。”带土走进厨房，冰箱里有卡卡西之前给的秋刀鱼，虽然由于任务耽搁了变得风味不再，但想必变成猫的卡卡西应该不会挑剔。他这么想着，系上围裙简单地烤了一下，动物不能吃人类的调料，这一点他还是知道的。

然而白猫却丝毫不领情。它扭过头，对秋刀鱼不屑一顾。带土试图将盘子推到它面前，那只猫仍然熟视无睹。“喂，你会不会是因为没有力气了才变不回来的啊？”带土皱了皱眉，强硬地抓过那只猫圈在怀里，企图将它的脑袋按在鱼上。鱼散发出一阵食物的香气，而那只猫只是不耐烦地弓着背，找准机会又给带土的手上来了一爪子。看着自己泛红的手背，带土开始认真地思考自己到底哪里惹到卡卡西了。

不想浪费，但让他吃这种寡淡无味的食物，确实也是太残忍了。带土一半的身体是柱间细胞，并不太能感觉到人类的感知，尤其体现在对食物的品位上。如果不是调料放到其他人都受不了的程度，带土是不能像常人一样体会到味道的。这毫无疑问对身体负担很大，也同样建立在他的系统残缺的半身基础上。卡卡西平时总是管着他的食物，好不容易对方变成了与自己力量悬殊的身份，不趁着这个机会吃点好的，那他也太悲惨了。

带土想了想，从窗子里望去，那只萨摩耶还蹲在屋前，一动不动。他走出去将盘子放在它面前。“吃吧。”他摸了摸萨摩耶的头。“不知道卡卡西那家伙是怎么想的，居然连他最喜欢吃的秋刀鱼也不要了……等等，你怎么吃这么快？”还不等他说完这句话，萨摩耶已经将鱼风卷残云地吞入腹中。看着它愉快的吃相，带土也不禁被感染了。一定是等了很久了吧，才会这么饿，也不知道那个不负责任的主人是谁。带土心情复杂地想着。

就在这时，一滴雨落在了一人一狗中间。“下雨了。”带土伸出手掌接住持续的雨点，不一会儿他的肩膀已经出现了濡湿的痕迹。带土家还在宇智波族人聚集地，并且在很边缘的地方，那里的公共设施不多，也没有可供躲雨的地方，思来想去，带土还是把萨摩耶带回了家。

“喵——”白猫突然发出攻击性的声音，尾巴直立，弓起身子，对着带土和萨摩耶的方向龇牙咧嘴。“卡卡西，冷静一下。”带土试图宽慰它，白猫却径直绕过带土，与萨摩耶扭打起来，看样子是要捍卫自己的领地。萨摩耶并没有还手，只是被白猫上蹿下跳的行为逼到门口，越退越远，眼看就要落入外面的倾盆大雨中，带土忍不下去了，强行插手了这场动物间的决斗。

“够了！卡卡西，你给我适可而止一点！它只是一只小狗啊，你平时不是最喜欢狗了吗？难道敌人连你的心性也改变了？我认识的卡卡西，绝对不是这种自私、无情，逼得人无路可退的人……”说着他的眼眶里几乎要泛出泪水。如果卡卡西真的被敌人的秘术改造成这样，变得连自己都拒绝接触的话，那到底该怎么办呢？不论用多么粗暴的方法，他也会将卡卡西带在身边，再将他的心性扭转过来吧，就像以前那样。带土的情绪稳定下来了，而他身边的萨摩耶却失去了长长的、茸茸的毛，他的手触碰到了干燥裸露的肌肤。

没穿衣服的卡卡西就在他旁边。门也因为体型的改变露出了很大一块空隙，白猫终于找到了可乘之机，灵活地顶开门，从他的家里溜了出去。

“啊……卡卡西……你怎么会？”带土还没有从当下的情况中反应过来。他张着嘴望着卡卡西，说不出话。

“火影大人应该跟你说过我中了敌人的秘术了吧。”卡卡西无奈地看着他。“我在那里等了你好久，你却抓了一只野猫回去，还不放它出门——说到底，你为什么会觉得我的动物形态会是猫啊？”

带土思考了一会儿，突然脸红得不正常，对着卡卡西说了一句“自便”就冲回了房间，留着卡卡西一个人尴尬地在客厅里。

“至少也给我找件衣服吧……”


End file.
